The Kissing Disease
by Kirinenko
Summary: "¿Qué sucede?"preguntó Tokiya,mientras sus ojos estaban ardiendo con el deseo de volver a Otoya y sus labios agrietados con los recuerdos de hacer precisamente eso.Otoya sonrió y se inclinó para besar los dulces labios de mó esto como una invitación y plantó otro en Otoya,abriendo ambas bocas y forzando su lengua dentro para hacer contacto con la de Otoya. TRAD. AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Rianne Pond

ID: 3846929

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ow" chilló Otoya mientras sus caderas quedaban atrapadas en el borde del piano de cola media. Rápidamente fue silenciado por los labios de Tokiya al estrellarse contra los suyos. Las quejas de Otoya se perdieron en un gemido de placer en la boca abierta de Tokiya. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la mano de Tokiya vagó sobre su piel. Tokiya sostenía al otro chico con firmeza por el hombro para mantenerle cerca.

"Está bien" jadeó Otoya, alejándose de los todavía entreabiertos labios de Tokiya. Se tomó un momento para abrir los ojos después de tragar. Bajó la mirada al pelirrojo y le cuestionó con la mirada. Otoya estaba jadeando todavía mientras sus talones buscaban sujeción en la suave madera negra de la tapa del piano de cola.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tokiya, mientras sus ojos ardían con el deseo de volver a Otoya y sus labios apretados con el recuerdo de hacer precisamente eso. Otoya sonrió y se alzó para cazar los dulces labios de Tokiya. Él tomó esto como una invitación y plantó otro en Otoya, abriendo ambas bocas y forzando su lengua a hacer contacto con la de Otoya. El pelirrojo se retorció incómodamente bajó el agarre del de pelo oscuro. No era que no lo disfrutase, pero desde luego no le era tan fácil como lo era para Tokiya. Cuando Otoya mordió el labio de Tokiya, se alejó y se las arregló para dedicarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Giró la cabeza de Otoya hacia un lado y empezó a mordisquear su lóbulo mientras Otoya temblaba bajo los delicados toques.

"Toki" susurró mientras Tokiya pasaba su lengua por el lado de la oreja de Otoya "¡Ow!" exclamó una vez más pues el agarre de Tokiya en su cintura se había hecho dolorosamente fuerte "Está bien, no puedo hacer esto más" dijo Otoya, alejando el cuerpo caliente de Tokiya del suyo e incorporándose para respirar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tokiya mientras jadeaba por aire, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Otoya negó con la cabeza. Miró alrededor del aula para entonces bajarla al piano sobre el que estaban tumbados. Miró al chico de pelo oscuro y suspiró.

"No deberíamos estar aquí" razonó Otoya "Me siento sucio" concluyó, alzando la cabeza y sacudiéndose como si quisiese sacudirse la suciedad que había recibido. Tokiya sonrió y mordió su labio mientras reflexionaba "Tokiya, tengo clase aquí" explicó Otoya, esperando que el entendiese lo que decía. Tokiya estaba siendo muy contundente hoy, no es que su agresividad no fuese atractiva.

"Vamos, Oto-kun" respondió, frotando su mandíbula juguetonamente, provocando que la barbilla de Otoya cayese y sus ojos revoloteasen de satisfacción "Solo permíteme deleitarme con esta sucia fantasía" era difícil discutir con esa cara mientras se acercaba más a Otoya por la brillante superficie del piano.

"P-Pero" tartamudeó Otoya, intentando decir más hasta que Tokiya asaltó sus labios una vez más, sosteniéndole como un prisionero entre sus rodillas. Tenía ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Otoya, atrapándole en este sueño sin final suyo. Otoya se preguntaba lo que le habría provocado que tuviese la fantasía de hacerlo sobre el piano. Lo encontraba extrañamente _específico_. Mientras pensaba en ello, realmente él no tenía una fantasía por sí mismo, quizás deberías esforzarse en ello.

"Cálmate" sugirió Tokiya mientras bajaba la mirada a los dedos de Otoya apretando la parte delantera de su camiseta negra. La profunda V fue bajada unos buenos siete centímetros más de lo que normalmente estaría. Otoya jadeó y lentamente soltó la tela, mirando los ojos abrumados de Tokiya con una especie de inocencia en los ojos "¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" se preocupó Tokiya, esperando que su pequeño pelirrojo estuviese llevando esto bien.

"Me duele el labio. Creo que estoy sangrando" se quejó, sentándose y dejando que Tokiya mirase el interior de su labio. Los ojos de Otoya buscaron los que Tokiya mientras inspeccionaba la herida. Tokiya le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le apartó el pelo a un lado.

"Vas a estar bien" diagnosticó "Debo de haberte mordido. Lo siento" se disculpó Tokiya, llevando sus labios a besar la línea de la mandíbula de Otoya muy suavemente. Algo era diferente hoy, normalmente pondría distancia entre él y el pelirrojo, pero algo en su fiera actitud últimamente le hacía irresistible. Simplemente no podía apartar sus manos de él.

"Tokiya, cuidado" advirtió Otoya, pasando sus manos por el pelo del otro y dejándole el pasearse por su piel. Se sentía bien el tener su amor de manera tan evidente por una vez "¡Ow!" gritó de nuevo, su delicada piel amoratándose bajo el rudo toque de Tokiya. Otoya se sentó y tropezó hacia atrás al escaparse del agarre de Tokiya. De algún modo, en su escapada, su mano resbaló, golpeando las teclas del piano que dejaron salir un fuerte sonido, el estruendoso sonido reverberaba mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la marfil, cortándose la palma de la mano abierta en el proceso.

"¡Oto!" reprendió Tokiya, bajándose de un salto del piano y ayudando al torpe a bajarse también. Tokiya corrió hacia la ventana mientras sus agudos oídos recogían el sonido de las pisadas en el pasillo. Tiró del brazo de Otoya mientras subía la ventana para abrirla ampliamente, lo suficiente para salir por esta. Tokiya pasó primero y Otoya en sus brazos. Otoya se agarró a su brazo para evitar que la sangre dejase un rastro y Tokiya les llevó a través de la noche de vuelta a su habitación. Se retiraron poco después, decidiendo que habían tenido suficientes emociones para una noche.

"Ittoki-kun" susurró Haruka mientras empujaba el brazo del pelirrojo. Retiró la cara de la mesa y miró sus ojos dorados. Ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia Riko-sensei. Estaba mirando al chico con expectación. Otoya parpadeó los ojos, atontado, y miró alrededor de la habitación ahora vacía. No recordaba venir a clase o quedarse dormido.

"¿Estás bien, Ittoki?" preguntó, apartando los rizos de su rostro. A Otoya le llevó un momento comprender lo que Ringo estaba preguntándole antes de responder muy lenta y tranquilamente.

"No pude dormir bien" respondió Otoya con voz ronca, agarrándose la garganta. Se sentía como si tuviese papel de lija frotándose arriba y abajo por su garganta mientras hablaba. Ambas le miraron con evidente preocupación en sus ojos mientras él se recuperaba para otra frase "No me encuentro bien" logró decir antes de toser y seguidamente agarrarse la cabeza al sentirse mareado.

"¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Haruka, ¿le llevarías a su habitación?" sugirió Ringo-sensei, ayudando a Otoya a levantarse de su escritorio. Cuando se agachó para recoger su mochila, perdió el conocimiento al instante. Cuando abrió los ojos momentos después, estaba bajo el brazo de Ringo, tropezando de vuelta a su habitación. Haruka llevaba su mochila y les ayudaba. El viaje le pareció demasiado largo a la palpitante cabeza de Otoya, pero cuando llegaron a la segura salvación de su habitación, sintió una especie de tranquilidad.

"Otoya" gritó Tokiya, levantándose de su escritorio y corriendo al lado de Otoya, un poco demasiado rápido. Nadie estaba al tanto de su relación todavía, pero Haruka tenía sus teorías. Tokiya dejó que Ringo se fuese e intentó forzar a Haruka a irse, pero estaba convencida de que era necesaria para asegurarse de que Otoya estuviese bien. Le ayudó a meterse en la cama y Tokiya dijo que él ayudaría a su compañero de habitación pues era su deber.

Tokiya le aseguró que Otoya estaría cuidado y finalmente la sacó fuera. Cuando volvió hacia la cama del pelirrojo, este ya se había quedado dormido, sus cejas fruncidas por el dolor mientras se encogía durante su siesta. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Tokiya le quitó los calcetines y le metió dentro con un beso en la frente.

Tokiya se quedó a su lado casis todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido. Incluso llamó a Ren para que cuidase de Otoya cuando tuvo que ir al baño. Ren vino sin quejarse, conociendo la situación, pero todavía insinuando que había más entre los dos de lo que parecía. Tokiya intentó sofocar la curiosidad del otro, pero Ren no era de los que se rendían fácilmente.

"Pero, obviamente, significa mucho para ti Ichi" explicó, sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Tokiya, echándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante repetidamente. Observó cuidadosamente a Tokiya mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Otoya, inclinándose sobre él como un guardián preocupado "¡Mírate! Te saltaste todas las clases simplemente para verle dormir" dijo con incredulidad. Tokiya abrió la boca para defenderse, pero decidió hacer lo contrario después de que Ren continuase mirándole juiciosamente.

"No se siente bien; es lo que hay que hacer" razonó Tokiya, como si estuviera obligado a cuidar de Otoya. Ren asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

"Claro" respondió Ren, sus ojos arrugándose con el alzamiento de sus cejas. Tokiya no iba a hacer un escándalo por nada de lo dicho por Ren, pero sabía que sus palabras tendrían influencia y que si decía algo a alguien, sobre todo al observador de Masato, tendrían que pasar desapercibidos durante un tiempo. Porque eran compañeros de habitación su relación romántica era bastante fácil de planificar y ejecutar, era cuando Tokiya tenía un impulso del momento al sentir la emoción por ello que se convertía en algo difícil. Los dos disfrutaban de planificar pequeñas salidas. Era algo para lo que ellos se sentaban y hacían cuando distraerse de las tareas y besarse era algo que podían hacer cuando querían distraerse de la distracción original.

"No sé porque sospechas tanto" declaró Tokiya, retorciéndose las manos y mirando a Ren a los ojos. Ren se encogió de hombros e se echó hacia atrás con la silla del escritorio una vez más.

"Yo tampoco" admitió "Oh, solo para que lo sepas" empezó Ren, respirando hondo mientras pensaba que estaba a punto de dejar salir noticias poco satisfactorias "Llamé al médico para Otoya. Estará pronto aquí" explicó Ren. Tokiya no sabía lo que quería lograr con esto. Sabían que Otoya estaba malo y con un poco de descanso y caldo de pollo volvería a recuperar la salud dentro de poco. No cabía ni siquiera la posibilidad de estar extremadamente enfermo; sobre todo por lo activo que había estado el día anterior.

Tokiya asintió a Ren, simplemente estaba intentando ayudar, después de todo, y volvió a mover el pelo del rostro de Otoya. Ante el toque de la blanca piel de Tokiya contra la de Otoya, empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles y a moverse. Tokiya rezaba a dios que no dijese algo que señalase a la relación que tenían. Frotó su espalda durante lo que pensó que era su despertar para poder evitar que algunas palabras saliesen de su boca.

"Buenos días, Toki" se quejó con voz ronca y difícil de entender después de su larga siesta y su ahora aturdida mente. Había dicho el apodo de Tokiya, pero Otoya le daba apodos a todos, sin darle a Ren la evidencia que necesitaba para forma una hipótesis "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

"Bastante, pero no te preocupes, he estado cuidándote y Ren acaba de llamar al médico" respondió Tokiya, ayudando al pelirrojo a sentarse para que viese a Ren. Otoya sonrió al verle y le saludó. Ren asintió en su dirección en general, pero no interrumpió la conversación.

"Estoy seguro que estaré bien pronto" murmuró Otoya, excusándose "No necesito un médico" Tokiya se rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Otoya odiaba los médicos. Incluso la sugerencia de un juego de roles de médicos le había superado y había sido imposible hablar durante el resto del día.

"Estás enfermo, Otoya" explicó Tokiya, tocando su cabezo, no íntimamente, pero lo suficiente como para que Ren le lanzase una mirada interrogante. el rostro de Otoya se arrugó por el disgusto; miró a Tokiya con la cada vez más frecuente mirada de cachorrito y se quejó ligeramente por sí mismo.

"¿Te quedarás, Toki?" preguntó, su voz todavía estaba con la mentalidad de cachorrito. Tokiya sonrió y asintió. Esta petición solamente hizo que Ren se cuestionase más sobre ellos y Tokiya lo vio.

"Tanto Ren como yo nos quedaremos contigo" razonó Tokiya, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Ren para asegurarse de que no negase su promesa.

"¿Qué?" gritó; obviamente no estaba esperando pasar su tarde con los dos compañeros. Tokiya se encogió de hombros como si dijese: _es solo por el bien de Otoya_. Otoya suspiró y dejó que Tokiya le ayudase con el pijama pues antes había colapsado en la cama completamente vestido. Ren se fue educadamente hacia la ventana para darle privacidad mientras jugaba con su teléfono. Justo cuando todos estaban siendo decentes, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Tokiya dejó pasar al médico. Era el médico de familia de los Jinguuji, un hombre muy mayor con gafas y aire clínico. Tokiya no era un fan de lo pomposo que era al andar o del sonido cansino de su voz, pero estaba allí para hacer que Otoya se sintiese mejor así que no discutiría con él. Después de pinchar en varias ocasiones a Otoya, tocar los puntos de presión y puntos donde tenía cosquillas, había decidido que tenía un diagnóstico. Tokiya escuchó la risa de Otoya mientras el médico tocaba su cuello y no podía soportar que no fuese él quién le estuviese haciendo cosquillas.

"¿Puedo irme ahora?" preguntó Ren, claramente cansado de todos los juegos disponibles en su móvil y deseando volver con Masa, para hacer lo que quiera que hiciesen juntos. El médico le hizo un gesto con la mano de manera despectiva mientras Ren se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero no antes de palmear el hombro de Otoya. Otoya se las arregló para reír falsamente, casi como una promesa de que se sentiría mejor en poco tiempo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el médico habló "Creo que tienes mononucleosis" explicó. Las cejas de Otoya se arquearon totalmente. Su boca formó una pequeña 'o'.

"Oh, mmm, debo de haberlo cogido al compartir alguna bebida" dijo, frotándose la cabeza mientras se quejaba miserablemente. El médico asintió, dándole la medicina y entonces levantándose. No parecía importarle como había pillado la enfermedad, simplemente interesado en curarle. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta le dio un bote a Tokiya también. Tokiya bajó la mirada a la medicación con confusión.

"¿Para qué es esto, Doctor?" preguntó, agitando el bote con pastillas impacientemente. El médico sonrió.

"Empezarás a mostrar los síntomas pronto" razonó, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta. la boca de Otoya estaba todavía con una pequeña 'o', claramente estaba tremendamente conmocionado por la posibilidad de que se enterasen los otros.

"¿Cómo es que lo supo?" preguntó Tokiya, buscando respuestas en el médico. Este los miró a ambos y rio entre dientes, relajando su postura un poco. Miró a Otoya.

"Quizás deberías esconder mejor los chupetones" sugirió. Tokiya se apresuró a ir hacia el lado de Otoya, examinando su cuello para ver si había dañado la pálida y dulce piel de su chico. Cuando no vio marcas, miró curiosamente al médico de nuevo "No, el tuyo. Buenas noches" dijo, despidiéndose con un gesto mientras Otoya alcanzaba el cuello de Tokiya para tocar un punto sensible en su piel.

"Lo siento, Toki" se disculpó, pensando que era él quien tenía la culpa por esa enorme catástrofe. Tokiya no pudo evitar el tocar la mano del inocente muchacho y asegurarle de que no tenía la culpa. Cuando llegó el momento de devolver al pelirrojo a la cama, no podría haber sido más duro. Otoya había estado soportable durante todo el día hasta ese mometo. Había estado durmiendo sin parar y gimiendo de vez en cuando, pero tan pronto como las luces se apagaron, las quejas empezaron.

"Toki, me duele la cabeza" se quejó "¿Puedo beber otro vaso de agua?" preguntó su voz suave desde el otro lado de la habitación "¿Tenemos mantas extra?" hablaba "¿Tokiya?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tokiya, sentándose erguido y mirando a través de la oscuridad a su compañero de habitación "Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué?" exigió una vez más, su voz volviéndose más dura durante la oración. Otoya no habló durante un momento, sintiéndose muy amenazado por el estado de falta de sueño de Tokiya.

"¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?" preguntó con escepticismo. Con un gran suspiro, Tokiya miró al reloj de cabecera. Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Tokiya arrastró su cuerpo solamente cubierto por un boxers fuera de la cama y cruzó la habitación para reunirse con el febril chico en su cama.

En el momento en que su piel tocó la de Otoya dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio y cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador. Su respiración pasó a tener un ritmo uniforme y sus latidos, ligeramente menos esporádicos que antes. Tokiya se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormido al lado de su compañero con un calor poco natural. Esa noche, Otoya soñó con su fantasí y Tokiya le sostuvo durante toda la noche.


End file.
